YPC5GG25
Manatsu no Akumu no Futarigumi is the 25th episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, the fifth season in the Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 219th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Following from previous episode, the girls went to Eternal to get Syrup back and were in a pinch, but Coco released his King's power, giving the Cures new attack - Rainbow Rose Explosion. Now everything is fine. It was summer vacation and Nozomi with others were planning their summer vacation. Then Syrup came all tired, saying he hates summer vacation and fainted turning to mascot. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Anacondy apologized Boss for getting Pretty Cure inside, but Boss said it's ok, because he wanted to see Pretty Cure with his own eyes too. Anacondy said she already has a substitute for Nebatakos. Bunbee wanted to make impression to his new boss. He opened the door only to see two tables. Meanwhile, 2 mysterious persons were watching Natts House. Inside, Syrup was eating a lot. After eating he said this was what he needed. He said that since the cafe at summer is closed he can't eat pancakes anymore. He said he needs to get with his delivering business and asked does anyone have anything to deliver. Natts said he wants to remodel Natts House and asked Syrup to help. He said this job is long and can take whole summer vacation. Coco suggested him staying at Natts House at least until they are done remodeling. Syrup was eager but Coco and Natts said it's only for summer - he won't be living here, just staying. He will also be safer that way. Then Nozomi dragged him and everyone shopping for his new room. The 2 mysterious men were still watching them. Everyone ran to the store and tried buying Syrup things they wanted for their own rooms. Karen scolded them but suggested buying him a painting herself. Syrup went away. He was sitting alone, when Queen Bavarois came from Rose Pact. She asked why is he resting when everyone are shopping for him room, and Syrup said, that he is tired and being alone with just Mailpo is enough for him. Queen bavarois encouraged him, saying she is getting better only because people are waiting for her at her kingdom. Then Nozomi and Kurumi came. Kurumi was carrying the job chart, saying Syrup will naturally have to do his turn or cooking, cleaning and trash. Syrup only confirmed, that it was better living with Mailpo alone. Queen Bavarois just hid herself in Rose Pact. Later everyone returned to Natts House and the 2 mysterious people were at the door. Nozomi thought they were customers, but Syrup realized they're not and pushed Nozomi aside before she got hit. The 2 "customers" introduced themselves as Isoghin and Yadokhan and they already took Rose Pact. They wanted to go back, but Nozomi asked them to give back the Rose Pact. Isoghin and Yadokhan decided to fight and the girls transformed. Isoghin and Yadokhan attacked them half-transformed to monster forms. They tried attacking, but then remembered, that they have Rose Pact already. They wanted to go away, but Syrup remembered something. He told Queen Bavarois to shine her light, blinding the duo. Syrup took back Rose Pact and the duo got mad. They fully transformed into one monster. Rouge, Aqua and Mint used their attacks, but they weren't working. The duo then started attacking and they were strong. They were about to attack Syrup, saying they won't harm him if he gives them Rose Pact. Milky Rose said, that she won't let them hurt Syrup and used her Blizzard. Dream also used her Shooting Star attack. The combined attack managed to get the duo back to human forms but didn't defeat them. Rose turned back to Milk from exaustion. The duo retreated. Then Queen bavarois decided to return to her kingdom. Syrup took her there. After returning he wa tired because Queen Bavarois kept talking all the way. But he had a surprise, since the girls cooked him pancakes. They wanted him to feel like home. But Milk decided it was his turn to do the dishes. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!